Betsy, where is my Porsche?
by Tabbcia
Summary: AU. AnnaMarie's Porsche was stolen! Young thief, Remy, celebrates his best theft ever... My first Romy ever but of course, not just Romy. DougRahne, or DougBetsy as well... Or maybe both? Haven't decided yet
1. I didnt put my car under my bed!

Disclaimer: Nobody's mine. Shame.

This is an AU. And that's all you need to know.

* * *

"Shit!" - A womans' loud cry sounded in the whole car-park.

"What is it Ann?" Asked her blonde friend, searching for something in her little bag.

"It's mah car! Ah mean, it's not here!" The short, brown-haired woman was glaring furiously around the place, where she left her new Porsche Carrera.

"Dear, dear. You have lost your own car, gel." Snorted the blonde girl. "It does really sound like you, sweethart." She added with an noticeable british accent.

"Ah didn't loose it! It was stolen!" The one called Ann yelled.

"That's what you said about your purse last week, luv. It was under yor bed." She started to make up with her crimson lipstick.

"Ah couldn't have put my CAR under mah bed, Bets!"

"Well, remember when you 'lost' your home?"

"Ah was drunk then, okay?"

"That's what we all say, darling. I am sure, you have parked it somewhere else, and now you just don't remember that, that's all."

"Ah did not!"

"Ann, admit it. It has been a hard time for you lately, since your parents are..."

"Ah don't care 'bout mah 'rents divorce!" Ann cut in. "Ah wan't mah car back!"

"Oh, dear..." Betsy rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ya're da best, man!"

"Yah, ya've stolen a Porsche! A Porsche Carrera, brother!"

"Please, amies..." A handsome young man with messy, brown hair was smirking kinda sheepishly. "Dat was really easy... Da owner left da car open..."

"Left Porsche Carrera open?" His cousins' expressions were really stupid now. "No kiddin'?"

"Nah."

"Dieu, who's dat idiot?" asked a tall, blonde haired boy, about 17 years old.

"'Is name is Eric Lensherr, Remy s'poses. Remy saw 'im buyin' da car last week, and stole 'is visit card." Answered the thieve.

"Eric Lensherr? I heard dis name... 'E is a kinda politician or som'tin'"

"Whateva'." Said Remy. "Da car's still da coolest t'ing I've eva' stolen!"


	2. Police doesnt help, at least the females

Disclaimer: still not mine.

I like Doug, I really do. He's cool. But... Betsy's got IT. Don't sue me :D

Oh, I forgot to say that Herszel was my inspiration for the first chapter. Yey, Herszel!

* * *

"A yellow Porsche Carrera." A young, red-haired policewoman behind the desk read Ann's and Betsy's deposition again. "I'm afraid, that yuir car couldnae be missed on a street, ma'am. I s'pose it was stolen for spare parts." 

"But... Ah want my car back!" Said Ann nervously.

"Ma'am, there's nae much we can do. We'll check all the carthieves hideholes, but..."

"Listen up, lady." Betsy started to be really annoyed with this carrot-top. The policewoman was acting as though it was a wallet stolen - but it was Porsche! "Miss Lensherr here wants her car to be found. And you better find it, because I can report it to the media. My name is Braddock, and..." The officer flushed, and glared at blonde.

"Miss Braddock, I dinnae care, that yuir brother is a journalist. I cannae work miracles."

"Hey, what's up, Rahne?" Three woman turned around to see a blonde haired, tall man walking into the office.

"Doug, you were s'posed ta'..." the policewoman started, but he didn't let her finish.

"Oh my, you are Braddock, Elisabeth Braddock, right?" he said to Betsy, ignoring his colleague. "I really admire your brothers..."

"Dogulas!" Rahne growled, rolling her green eyes, but noone seemed to care.

"Thank you, mister..."

"Ramsey." He said ethusiastically. _Just don't start to slaver, my boy_ - Betsy thought, but was still smiling.

"Yes, mister Ramsey. Unfortunately it seems that my brother will have to write a report about the police." Betsy sighed fakely. "What a shame, but it is not going to be a nice piece."

"Please, ma'am!" Rahne was really annoyed by now. "I've told you, alreadae..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Miss Sinclair told us already that we won't be getting any help."

"Bloody..."

"Rahney, why can't you help miss Braddock here?" asked Doug, looking into his colleagues eyes. She blushed and turned the eyes away.

"And miss Lensherr!" Ann added.

"Yes, miss Lensherr... Lensherr?" the man repeated.

"Doug, you arenae a detective." Rahne interrupted "I am. So please, leave searching for stolen cars t'me, and go back to yuir things!" hissed Rahne, flushing.

"A car? Rahney, _you _won't find a car?" _Good, good, good!_ - Ann thought. - _She's all his! Just look at her!_

"Ramsey, it's not yuir problem whether..." officers voice was naw as cold as ice.

"But you are the best!"

Betsy and Ann just watched the conversation, both smirking. Braddock was sure, that Brians' fan will do everything to convince the policewoman, and she seemed to be vunerable to his remarks. And really nervous, when the man starred at Betsy.

"I... Since Dani'sgone I..." Rahne's eyes went all wet. Ann turned her eyes away - she hated looking at people crying.

"Use your new dog, Rahne." Suggested Doug, who never noticed the tears, as he was starring at Betsy with a delighted smile.

"Oh, for Gawds' sake!" the policewoman yelled. "Let's go for the bloody dog then!"

"Noone'll see dat, I jus' wanna take a ride wit' dat t'ing!" Whispered Etienne.

* * *

"I dunno... Remy will be furious w'en 'e'll find out dat we took it..." answered his friend, Lapin. 

"Comon, I bet lotta snobs have such a car 'ere. Noone'll notice it."

"Uhn, okay, Et. But you'll be da one killed."

"Cool, ami!"

* * *

Eric Lensherr was sitting in his office all the day, but it was much better than being at home. Currently it was worse than Hell, so even though it was such a hot day, the office seemed to be the heaven. At this moment he had a few minutes of free time, so he stood in the window and watched the cars pass by. _Cars... Hey, is that Anns' car there? What is she doing here so early?_


	3. Dog Phone call from Eric And stuff

Disclaimer: this is gotta be the most stupid thing ever - searching for a car using a dog. But this is AU, this is Rahne, this is my story. I don't have any idea how do they search for cars. Dogs stink.

It's short, I know, I know...

* * *

"That's the place Ah always park it." Anna said, and watched miss Sinclairs' dog . It was huge, and looked rather like a wolf, than a dog actually. The policewoman seemed to be able to talk to the animal, as it followed all of her orders. 

"What do you mean by 'always'?" Betsy snorted. "You've had it for week!"

"Ha, ha!" Doug laughed, and all the girls rolled their eyes.

"What are ya' doin' here, anyway?" Ann asked. "You're an informatic!"

"Not an informatic, but..."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"I'm also miss Sinclairs' assistant." Doug explained kind of proudly.

"Unfortunately..." Rahne sighed, and her dog barked.

"Could yu please explain once again, why are we searching for a stolen car using a dog?" Betsy crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't think I habe ever seen such a way in the movies."

"Look, lady. I dinnae..."

"Shh!" Ann hissed, when her mobile phone rang. "Oh, God." She added, when she saw who was calling her. "Hallo? Huh... Ah - Ah'm at Betsys' place. Err... No. Ah took a day of, that's what I did." The dog barked again, and the girl frowned. "No, no, she doesn't have a dog. It must be her neighbourghs... Of course Ah'm not at her neighbourghs house! Ah dunno! What?" she almos shouted. "Mah car? When? Oh, Gawd, okay, your car, your, sure! But you gave it t'me! OF COURSE IT WASN'T STOLEN!" she yelled, turning red. "Ah, cripes, Ah'll talk t'ya' later, okay? Yeah, Ah love you too. Shit." She mumbled, when she turned the phone off.

"Was that Eric?" Betsy asked.

"Damn, yeah."

"And he would be yuir..."

"The man, who gave me the car, okay? He saw it passin' 'is office five minutes ago."

"Oh, God." Betsy frowned. "You told him you were at my place?"

"Yeah. Now he's gotta be thinkin', Ah've got a lover, or what."

"Ahem. 'Scuse me, but where is exactly mr Lensherrs' office?"

"It's not your problem!"

"Actually. If the car was passing it by..."

"Ann, dear. We've gotta go there. Maybe this stinkin dog of hers will smell your Porsches oil, or something like that."

"An' we'll find it?"

"Miss Braddock, this stinkin' dog of mine is qualified to..."

"Yeah, she's nuts over it."

"...And drugs, and nicotine, and..."

"Oh, Gawd, this will take forever, Bets. Ya' shouldn't have asked."

"Rahne, please. Let's go." Doug asked her. "Wolfsbane is the coolest dog ever, but let it find the car now."

* * *

Etienne and Lapin got off the car. 

"That rocks, man!" The blonde thief shouted.

"Shh, man, someone'll..."

"Ahem." They heared behind them, and slowly turned around. Remy was leaning over the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "May Remy know, wut da hell is goin' on 'ere?"

"Oh, Remy, ami... We just..." Lapin uttered.

"We're just darn stupid, an' want the cops to kick our butts, dat's what ya' want to say?"

"Actually..." Etienne tried to cut in, but Remy glared at him.

"'Ow many do ya' t'ink dere are yellow Carreras in da town?" he asked slowly.

"Eh..."

"One, Et. Dis is a damn expensive car. An' it's damn yellow. An' it looks like a spaceship."

"But..."

"No, buts, Et. Ya're just damn stupid." he said, hearing adogs howl from the street.


End file.
